


You, Me, Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, F/M, background lucaya, background zaydora, rewrite of new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean you're in love with me.” Riley jumped and widened her<br/>eyes at Maya, sharing a terrified look with her best friend. She slowly turned around and met eyes with Farkle, who had a black beanie on his head and confusion in his eyes. </p>
<p>“You were not supposed to hear that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic goes to @joshayaxriarkle on tumblr. I would also recommend her twist on the her prompt “What if the reason Riley didn't want Farkle telling Maya that she loved Lucas, was because she was in love with him.” 
> 
> This turned out angsty with a tad of fluff at the end. Enjoy!

It started the day where Riley found out Pluto wasn't a planet anymore. To her, it was devastating. After all, she compared herself to Pluto many times. Always small, but always there. The time that she held on to that comfort the most, when she started to feel little again compared to Maya, when she started to notice to intense gazes Lucas and her best friend had shared, was the time that she found out that Pluto had been pushed to the side. Just like her.

Riley was starting to wonder if the universe hated her.

Farkle had noticed her foul mood a couple weeks later. How she talked less, smiled less and dressed darkly. He had talked about it to her and later brought the group of friends to his room, saying that Pluto will always be a planet to him with a smile at her. It was then that she noticed that when she looked at Farkle, there was a tug on her heart. It was then that she noticed that her gazes with him were filled with more than friendship. But, she was still confused. She thought she had still liked Lucas, loved him even, until the day in Texas.

“You're my brother Lucas,” Riley had admitted, cautious. “Nothing more.”

It was then on that her feelings for Farkle had continued to grow, even as he gotten with Isadora. It hurt like a bitch, but she managed to put a small smile on her face as he threw an arm over Smackles shoulders, a pit in her stomach but still happy for her best friend.

And then, Farkle had confronted her. It was unexpected and threw Riley completely off course.

“I don't like him anymore Farkle. Why can't you see that?” She had asked, exasperated.

“Because I know you Riley. You're stepping back.” Farkle had said, giving her a look that could have made her swoon if it wasn't under these circumstances.

“You're right. I am.” Riley admitted. It was the truth. Just not in the way he thought it was.

“I love you Farkle,” She had whispered, full of tears after admitting what was a lie. She was enveloped in a hug, enjoying his warmth as she nuzzled into his neck.

“And I love you. Always.”

She cried herself to sleep that night.

+

Riley shuddered as she pulled Farkle up the stairs, a betrayed look on her face.

“You're really going to tell them Farkle? How could you betray me like this?” Riley had a pleading tone in her voice as she begged to the boy she loved for almost a year. He wouldn't really do it, would he?

“We don’t lie to each other Riley,” He said and Riley stared. “I'm sorry.”

Riley's nodded and walked away to the bench as the rest of the classmates climbed up the stairs, sitting by herself as they all paired up.

Farkle paired with Isadora.

Riley wasn't going to let herself be jealous. She had her chance. She wasted it. Now it's Smackles turn.

Riley pulled her coat around herself, bringing her knees up to meet her knees as the countdown started. She couldn't meet Farkle’s gaze.

Five.

_Please don't do it._

Four _._

_Oh god._

Three.

_I love you. Not him._

Two _._

_Please._

One.

_Farkle._

The fireworks exploded and Riley squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Farkle to say the words. She could sense his eyes on her and she flinched when she heard his voice. Loud and clear.

“Riley still loves Lucas!”

Riley let out a shuddering breath, immediately getting up and walking towards the stairs, ignoring the silence of her classmates behind her and the burning stare of her friends on her back. She went down to her living room and was greeted by Topanga, tears in her eyes and a sob in her throat.

“Hey, Mama,” Riley whimpered and Topanga pulled her into a hug.

“I'm so sorry, baby girl.” Her mother whispered, smoothing Riley's hair.

“What do I do, Mom? Please.”

“You tell the truth.”

Riley sat there with her mother for a bit, and then went to her room was a growing fear. As she entered her bedroom, she was greeted by the confused and hurt eyes of Maya and the questioning one in Lucas.

“It's not what it seems.” Riley blurted out, hands twisting in her coat.

“What do you mean, Riley?” Riley noticed that her best friend seemed tired, wary eyes looking at Riley.

“I mean- um. Well, you see,” Riley was struggling to get the words out.

“Did you step back for me?” Maya asked. “You’re not supposed to do that Riley. You’re not supposed to be the one to get hurt.”

Riley glared. “Okay, first: I did not step back. Second: I will do anything for you Maya, as you would do for me. And third: it isn't Lucas I'm in love with.”

Maya’s tired gaze turned into a confused one, next thoughtful, then a look of surprise.

“Farkle?” She asked.

“Farkle.” Riley replied, nodding her head.

“Okay,” Lucas stood up, “so, you don't have feelings for me, right?” Riley nodded. “So why did Farkle say you did?”

“At Topanga’s, when he dragged me out, he said he knew I was stepping back. I agreed, because I was, just not for who he thought I was doing it for.” Riley explained.

“And why didn't you tell Farkle?” Lucas asked.

“Because, Lucas, he’s my one of best friends. You saw what this triangle did to us. I’m not dragging him and Isadora into another.” Riley couldn't see how Lucas didn't understand right then and there. It was obvious… right?

“Riles, do you love Farkle?” Maya asked, pulling her down onto the bay window.

“Yes.” Riley automatically stated. Always have, always will.

“Then you need to tell him.” Maya urged. “The truth needs to come out.”

Riley smiled weakly. “I'm not going to tell him, Peaches.”

“And why not?” Maya said, affronted.

“I had my chance with Farkle. I had years of chances actually. I'm not going to be selfish and tell him I love him right when he has finally moved on,” Riley noticed Lucas climbed out quietly. “Can you imagine how mad he’ll be? Disappointed? In me?”

“What do you mean you're _in love_ with _me._ ” Riley jumped and widened her eyes at Maya, sharing a terrified look with her best friend. She slowly turned around and met eyes with Farkle, who had a black beanie on his head and confusion in his eyes.

“You were not supposed to hear that.”

“Riley,” Farkle huffed, coming through the window and sitting beside her. “I'm serious.”

“Hi serious, I'm Riley.” Riley said weakly. Farkles eyebrows raised.

“I'm so sorry Riles. I didn't know he was there.” Maya whispered.

“It's okay, peaches. Go home.” Riley attempted to smile as Maya left. She looked back at Farkle who had a confused look in his eye, staring at her expectantly.

“I promise I am going to explain.” Riley said.

“There shouldn't have to be an explanation Riley! I told you that we don't lie to each other and that's exactly what you did! You lied,” Farkle ran a hand over his face, “you lied to me.”

“I know, Farkle. And I'm so sorry. It's just that you were so happy with Smackle, and I didn't want another triangle happening, and God, I just don't deserve-”

“Do not finish that sentence.” Riley went silent. Farkles face was filled with emotions. Hurt, betrayal, anger, confusion. She felt the pit in her stomach grow, her nervousness showing in the way she bit her lip.

“I’ve loved you for nine years,”

“Farkle I-”

“Nine years, Riley. And I haven't stopped.”

Riley snapped her mouth closed, all thoughts leaving her head.

“W-what?”

“I've never stopped loving you, Riley. But you're right. I had Isadora and I was happy-”

Farkle smiled as he mentioned Smackle. Riley's hope diminished.

“That's why I didn't tell you.” Riley breathed out, deflated.

“-But she has someone else.” Riley’s head snapped up, confusion filling her brain.

Someone else? Who?

“Zay. I see the way they look at each other. Isadora… she doesn’t deserve someone who could only someone halfway. And she knew that.” Farkle took Riley’s hand into his. “She broke up with me tonight actually. Apparently she said, “Get your head out of your ass and go talk to her while I go get me some Zay.”

Riley laughed, relieved.

“So, what does this mean?” Riley asked a hint of a smile on her face.

Farkles brows furrowed in mock-thought. “Well obviously, I'll have to take you out on a date first. To see if you fit my standards and such.”

Riley rolled her eyes and hit him in the chest lightly.

“And who's the one who called me the sun again?” Riley asked.

“What? I can't seem to remember that particular memory.” Riley giggled and Farkles eyes soften.

“So how about it? Me, you, Earth?” He asked.

Riley smiled. “Let's do this thing.”

_**fin.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! Thank you for reading!
> 
> hmu on tumblr, @kingbellvmy


End file.
